Aserys Targaryen
Biography Aserys' life so far has been a quiet one of very little consequence. Born in 260 AC to Maekar and Rhaenys Targaryen, Aserys was identified early as aggressive, somewhat loud, and very good at getting her way -- with both her words and her fists. Martially Adept That wasn't to say she wasn't a polite child (the girl did grow up in the heart of the Targaryen Court, after all), she simply had a very low tolerance for bullshit. It made her seem a little cold to those who did not know her and as a result she constantly sought attention by picking fights and running through the streets of Tyrosh when the endeavor went poorly. As daughter of the Bloodraven Aserys knew every in and out of her city and found that her thin, strong body was perfect for hauling herself over walls and pealing pell-mell across rooftops. Acrobatics When she wasn't starting fights she couldn't win, Aserys often spent time in her father's library; she didn't enjoy reading, however, so much as she loved looking at maps. For a girl who'd lived her entire life stuck on an island, the rest of the world seemed so incredibly vast -- and so she spent hours upon countless hours pouring over maps and charts of the entire world, copying them on to parchment, studying every river and elevation, marking the places she vowed she would visit in due time. Navigator The girl loved the thought of adventure, and vowed that when she grew old enough she would make that wish a reality. It was during this time that she became close to her cousin Baelor, who often kept her company while she perused locations for the future. Of all the people for Aserys to get close to, soft, kind Baelor was the last person she expected; nonetheless, the girl grew fiercely protective of him and oft defends him in his absence. But every little girl needs to grow up eventually, and the good daughter that Aserys prided herself for being knew that her brashness alone would not serve her father or her family. Having never liked being told what to do, she reigned in her own wildness and harnessed her strong personality in Court, instead. Interested in the mechanics of war and their role in the Court, she honed her natural fighting ability to a single specialty with a bow and arrow Archery by practicing with her father's men and enjoyed wowing guests during events (she found it easier to start and direct a conversation that way). Many suitors asked for Aserys' hand but none managed her agreement until her arranged marriage with her cousin Baelor. While not romantically interested in the man she still held affection for him, and as the good daughter she was, she reasoned that perhaps she could best serve her father as the wife to his heir by attempting to coax the young man out of his shell. She married Baelor in 278 AC but her attempts made markedly little progress; even with the birth of his son, Aserys was unable to make much of an impact on her husband's behavior. Still she remains ever hopeful and determined, convinced that she simply hasn't found the right angle with which to reach him. Recently, however, Aserys has begun eyeing the charts on the walls of the library as she passes by, wondering just why the adventure she'd promised her younger self has yet to happen... Category:Essos Category:House Targaryen